Incaendius
Incaendius is a Millennium Legendary Dragon, widely known as the most viscious and most powerful of the Legendary Dragons. He succeeded the Infinity Dragon and became the next God, making him the last legacy of this great family. Though lost through time, ancient carvings, wastelands and ruins of old citadels still reminds us of what this dragon is capable of. Appearance Descriptions of Incaendius in ancient drawings despicted a ginormous dragon. His entire body is armed in a sturdy layer of hardened scales that glowed radiant red underneath with thick spikes protruding along the back and a massive tail able to destroy cities in a single swoosh. His head has large, sharp horns that run along his chin and blood red eyes. Incaendius has the strongest bite force known, some Dragonologists estimated that a single chomp will be enough to crush Thorns Blood Towers into oblivion. A most interesting fact, eclipses are actually caused by Incaendius' massive wings blocking the Sun! They are indeed soo large, an entire city can sit on them and still fit perfectly. History Creation After the creation of Lapidarius, Kairos and Gaia, the Infinity Dragon feared that wizards and witches would exploit his children's powers and use them like slaves while their life energy is wasted away to serve the wizarding kind. So, he decided to create the ultimate weapon, in secret, as a final resort to when his family is severely threatened. The Great Father gathered up all the rage from humanity, all the passion of every living, conscious being and the raw, terrible strength of the core of a supernova to create the strongest, most powerful and most loyal creature to every exist, and he named it Incaendius. After the beast's creation, the Infinity Dragon's health falls rapidly and he reaches a state that even Gaia cannot heal it. The trio cried after failing at countless attempts to heal their father, watching him slowly dying day by day. Finally, Kairos discovered that the Great Father's health wasn't deteriorating on it's own, but a parasitic lifeform is feeding of his life energy. After hearing about this new, Lapidarius and Gaia were outraged. They wanted to destroy the creature immediately, but the Infinity Dragon stopped them before the creature finally finishes feeding of him. Kairos asked why he refused any kind of treatment to heal him, and the Great Father replied, "Because this monster, as you called it, is your last defense against the wizards. Incaendius is not bad by nature, but his ancient power will disturb even the fundamental laws of the universe itself." Lapidarius was shocked and backed away, horrified while Gaia screamed a blood curdling cry of desperation. Kairos nodded silently and let his father rest in peace. Just minutes after the Infinity Dragon passed away, a loud booming sound was heard and from the depth of the Crimson Sea bursts forth a magnificent creature so blindingly majestic, it turned the ocean to a crimson hue, giving it that famous name. The dragon spreads it's massive, translucent wings and charged straight at the Legendary Dragons, he quickly swooped down for a dive and picked up the Infinity Dragon, then flying of to the Far Beyond the Horizon to bury the body. The Banishing of Lapidarius When Gaia and Lapidarius became mates, Kairos was furious and attempted to seperate them. By sending Gaia back in time, before anything existed and Lapidarius to the Earth, it awakened Incaendius, signaling to him of the disturbances in the Legendary Dragons' magic. Incaendius quickly flew to the place where the Legendary War had taken place and saw that Kairos had won the war against his brother. Luckily, before the war, the Legendary Dragon had already placed a protective charm on both Gaia and Lapidarius to ensure their safety from Kairos' wrath. He then made Kairos extremely sorry for all his actions by ending The Ancients civilization with his devastingly powerful magic, which also proved his dominance over all the other Legendary dragons, making him the Infinity Dragon's legacy, so that one day all the Legendary Dragons would unite again to begin the Golden Age. This also marked the end of the Legendary War, and the beginning of the most advanced civilization yet, the Burcadian Civilization. Disappearance Incaendius disappeared at around the time when the Burcadian Civilization reached it's prime age. Some reports that they saw him blocking the entire Sun for days while flying across the Crimson Sea, his favorite location to hang out. After that, he vanished completely like other Legendaries. Incaendius left heavy scars in the destruction of the Ancients, but he is highly respected for protecting Gaia safely until her return to the Vale and the Burcadians impressive civilization. Incaendius is also credited for the creation of the Omen Dragon. Many later cultures make carvings, statues and drawings of this great Legendary Dragon for his achievements of guiding wizards to this day. Towers are built in his honor, and the last two Legendary Dragons, Kairos and Gaia remarked how Incaendius laughed once during a joke talk, ensuring young wizards that this viscious dragon who ends civilizations with no mercy does have a sense of humor after all. After countless excavations and explorations, Dragonologists had finally found Incaendius resting place: ontop of Mt Drake. Many attempts at reviving this great beast had been made, but no results, as he continues to stay in his frozen state. Respected figures within the wizardkind feared that an evil force will try to summon Incaendius and use his powers for terrible deeds. His frozen body has now been transported to the most heavily guarded treasure vault, and displayed to the public during the day. Lesser Legendary Dragons After the discovery of Incaendius' frozen body, wizards also coincidentally discovered The Vernal Glass which depicted the two new Legendary dragons Ramanara and Noslomoth. Many people agreed that Incaendius was the Infinity Dragon's legacy and took upon his father's role to create the second generation of Legendary dragons, with the first two being Ramanara and Noslomoth, though they both disappeared not long after their creation, in which also reveals that Gaia is his mate! She mentioned that after Lapidarius' disappearance, she was devasted, but Incaendius was there to comfort her, and it is strange considering that the dragon embodiment of Death itself has a mate that basically represents the magic of Life. Though it might explain why their offsprings were opposites of each other. Powers Physical Incaendius is physically the most powerful creature to ever exist. He can destroy towers with a single chomp, his tail can turn cities into ruins with a single swoosh, his wings are able to change the season with just a flap, and he can turn even the most prime civilizations into wastelands within minutes. His tremendous powers to render any land sterile had led to many controversies to whether or not should we worship him. Magical Incaendius' powers should never ever ever be underestimated. While not as powerful as the Infinity Dragon, he is still a ferocious powerhouse. After his father's death, he is officially the strongest dragon alive. His terrible and ancient magic can obliterate anything his mind tells him to, he is also able to shift reality and even tamper with the very fabric of space itself. During the destruction of The Ancients, Incaendius harnessed the pure energy of core stars and obliterated every trace left by that civilization and removed all of their influences on the world. Revival While there are many unsuccessful attempts at reviving this magnificent Legendary Dragon, some are partially successful, such as a slight eye movement, or the melting ice around him. Most witches and wizards feared that, when awakened, Incaendius will wreck havoc amongst modern civilizations, causing a worldwide scale destruction and turning the wizardkind back to the Stone Age. Category:Dragons Category:Legendary Dragons Category:Legendary Category:Male